Druga osobowość
by nanina15
Summary: Każdy może mieć drugą osobowość - zobaczmy, jaką mogli mieć niektórzy z bohaterów.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort – każdy z nas, za pewne, wielokrotnie uważał go za okropnego zatwardziałego czarnoksiężnika, który w swej dogłębnej złości nie posiadł cech dobrych i potrzebnych w dzisiejszym świecie.

Ja, mam zamiar udowodnić wam, że jego strata była stratą, która zaważyła na losach całego świata.

Uważam, że po tym, co zrobił przez swoje długie ponad 60 letnie życie, należy mu się godny jego postawie szacunek – prze pani, proszę zostawić ten kilof – na który sobie zasłużył.

Myślę, że należy mu się chwila ciszy nad jego rozkładającymi się zwłokami, które zapomniane leżą gdzieś na Hogwarcich błoniach, deptane przez rozchichotane i beztroskie dzieci jego wrogów.

Uważam, że teraz po 10 latach od jego tragicznej śmierci ( szlag by cię trafił Potter!!) Należy mu się oczyszczenie duchowe poprzez odrobinę wspomnień.

Voldemort zawsze był inny – samotność, odrzucenie, odmienność w środowisku, w którym się wychował wypaczyła jego młodzieńczy umysł pozostawiając w nim nieodwracalne zmiany.

Ten wirtuoz zła, który był oddanym przywódcą, konsekwentnym w swych poczynaniach, był też błyskotliwym umysłem, który czasem jak każdy umysł zawodził.

W swej bezwzględności dążył do celu nie zważając na przeszkody.

Posiadł doskonale rozwiniętą umiejętność przenikania i kontrolowania umysłu.

Był wykształcony – biegle władał dwoma językami – angielskim i wężowym, inteligentny, miał jasny i nie zawsze domknięty umysł.

Miał szerokie grono znajomych – nie tylko w środowisku homo sapiens, ale również w rozwiniętych cywilizacjach stworzeń pozaludzkich i ludziopodobnych ( istniały odrębne wyjątki spośród członków tych cywilizacji jednak była to mniejszość).

Zewnątrz może i był zatwardziałym mordercą, ale kto wie czy po dniach harówki nie wracał do przytulnego domu i nie oddawał się rozkoszom ciepłego kakao i przytulnych babcinych kapci w stylu retro. Kto wie, czy nie był miłośnikiem muzyki country, nie zaczytywał się w harlequinach i nie żywił głębokiego uczucia do królewny śnieżki. Nie możemy sądzić jakie sekrety skrywał pod maską obojętnego i bezdusznego złoczyńcy.

Lord Voldemort posiadał swe słabości. Traumatyczne przeżycia z dzieciństwa, tragiczna śmierć matki, odrzucenie przez ojca i lata spędzone w samotności w sierocińcu, w którym nawet kot omijał go obawiając się jego nierozwiniętej mrocznej natury wywołały w nim oczywiste dla każdego zmiany na tle psychicznym.

Zrozumiała jest jego żądza zemsty, zamknięcie w sobie i widoczna na każdym kroku potrzeba zauważenia, szacunku oraz afiliacji.

Nie dziwne jest więc ego lekko nadpobudliwe zachowanie w pewnych sytuacjach zagrożenia, stresu lub złości.

Nikogo nie powinna dziwić potrzeba władzy, żądzy i sprawiedliwości.

Voldemort zawsze cenił sobie w swych „przyjaciołach" lojalność, sumienność i oddanie.

Nie możemy ulegać złudnym i niesprawiedliwym osądom społeczeństwa, które było wręcz otumanione przez Dumbledora i Pottera i które widziało w Tomie tylko zło.

Musimy wiedzieć, że Voldemort pokazał zło w najczystszej postaci

, jednak swym zachowaniem udowodnił, że na świecie zło jest jednostką której nie da się zdefiniować i opisać zwykłymi słowami.

Czarny Pan zasługuje na nasz szacunek za to, że dał światu coś innego, odmiennego i nowego.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin – postać za pewne dwuznaczna i pełna niedomówień, która jednak budzi w człowieku dobre i pozytywne odczucia? Czy aby słusznie?

Na wstępie należy zaznaczyć, że postać ta wyznaczała się swego rodzaju rozdwojeniem osobowości. Wiadome jest, że nikomu nie kojarzy się to z niczym dobrym.

Obie strony były swoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem.

Chcę wam udowodnić, że ten na pozór miły, ułożony i doświadczony przez los mężczyzna był tak naprawdę osobą o niezrównoważonym bycie.

Bo czy ktoś, kto nawet nie umie określić, co robił w nocy jest zrównoważony? Ktoś kto nie posiada jednej i niezmiennej osobowości może być uznany za bezpiecznego dla społeczeństwa i dla siebie?

Nie łudźmy się – że coś tu nie gra.

Przeanalizujmy pewne postawy, którymi uraczył nas bohater.

Największą i najbardziej niepokojącą mnie chcą występującą u Remusa jest zmiana charakteru następująca z roku na rok.

Ciekawym jest, że z miłego, na pozór spokojnego mężczyzny nagle wyłania się ktoś kto zupełnie nie umie określić swoich potrzeb emocjonalnych i duchowych.

Winiąc o wszystko swoją przypadłość, próbuje uciekać przed błędami które popełnił – być może – pod wpływem impulsu lub ożywienia spowodowanego zbliżającą się pełnią księżyca.

Nie posiadamy dokładnych informacji, co robił Lupin wśród swoich gatunkowych towarzyszy. Nie umiemy określić jakie relacje panowały między miedzy nim a innymi wilkołakami.

Gatunek ten, jak łatwo się domyśleć posiada za pewne podobne upodobania dotyczące sfer emocjonalnych.

Być może, pod maską niezbyt rozgarniętego nauczyciela kryje się ktoś o zupełnie innej osobowości.

Zagadkowym i budzącym zainteresowanie ludzi faktem jest sprawa dotycząca związku z niedojrzałą emocjonalnie Nimphadorą Tonks.

Nie posiadamy dokładnych informacji na temat uczucia między tą dość kontrowersyjną parą jednak domyślać się możemy, że były to uczucia platoniczne i nietrwałe.

Jaki więc był powód aby uwiecznić je związkiem małżeńskim, jeśli ogół znajomości i pełnego dojrzałego uczucia nie wynosił więcej niż rok.

Powodów może być wiele – należy pamiętać, że rozkwit „uczucia" między tym dwojgiem przypadł na czas, kiedy panowała wojna i nie pewnym była nawet fakt czy twoja bielizna

przeżyje na sznurku do dnia następnego. Doprowadzić mogło to, do nagłego i zupełnie niekontrolowanego instynktu, który wytworzył się w naszym bohaterze i który odebrał mu możliwość racjonalnego rozumowania, którą zdołał wytworzyć w sobie przez całe swoje życie.

Zagadką do końca życia pozostanie powód, dla którym kierował się Lupin w swojej decyzji, jednak odwarze się zaryzykować, że w niedługim czasie zaczął jej żałować.

Być może Remus Lupin zrobił to tylko dla zatarcia swoich nieczystych celów wobec świata czarodziei. Kto wie, czy nie zaczął odczuwać nieodpartych instynktów przywódczych? Być może, szykował konspirację przeciw całemu światu mającą na celu przejęcie władzy?

Wyjaśniałoby to, jego dość duże i silne przerażenie wywołane wieścią o nadchodzącym ojcostwie. I tu, odważę się po raz kolejny wysnuć wniosek, że bohater wykazał się niezwykłą trzeźwością umysłu w tak niedwuznacznej sytuacji i postanowił szybko wycofać się na jakiś czas z podziemnej polityki mieszańców. Idealnym rozwiązaniem było wykorzystanie swojej przypadłości i wysnucie dobrze ułożonej bajki o troskliwości i dobrym sercu jakoby miałby uciekać dla dobra ogółu.

Cały plan spalił na panewkę, gdy jego duma została urażona przez Pottera ( szlag by cię trafił!!), który, być może odkrył mroczne plany swego rzekomego przyjaciela.

Upokorzony Lupin zmuszony był do powrotu i chwilowego wycofania się w ognisko domowe.

Nieprzychylnym do rozwoju jego politycznej kariery był fakt, zostania ojcem. Jasnym jest, że w tak upokarzającej sytuacji nie miał wyboru i wspaniałomyślnie dał się zabić wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu.

Tu odważę się po raz kolejny na pewne przypuszczenia dotyczące śmieci naszego bohatera, która wydaje mi się dość interesująca

Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś o tak żywym i cwanym umyśle dałby się zabić przez kogoś o tak ograniczonym umyśle jak Dołohow. ( Nie żebym ubliżała jego umiejętnościom).

Nie wydaje wam się bardziej prawdopodobne, iż zostało to w pewien sposób ukartowane, aby zmylić społeczność przed diabolicznymi planami Lupina?

Posądzam się do stwierdzenia, że tak naprawdę wszyscy odnosimy mylne wrażenia, co do bohaterów i padamy ofiarami manipulacji i pomówień.

Bo kto, jak kto, ale postać tak dwuznaczna, jak Remus Lupin na pewno pozostawia dużo do myślenia.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape – No, tu by można pisać w nieskończoność, bo tak naprawdę nie da się do końca stwierdzić, jakim charakterem jest.

Pierwszą umiejętnością, o jakiej należy tu wspomnieć jest doskonale opanowana zdolność aktorska. Nikt chyba nie zaprzeczy, że Severus za swoje całe życie zasłużył na Oscara w kategorii najlepszy aktor.

Snape był postacią dość kontrowersyjną i budzącą mieszane uczucia w każdym. Jego zdolność do metamorfozy osobowości jest nieporównywalna.

Bo, czy tak naprawdę, Snape dał nam kiedykolwiek do zrozumienia, że jest postacią dobrą lub złą? ( Proszę nie robić takiej miny) Prawda jest taka, że nie.

Severus od zawsze był osobą mieszaną i chodź nie raz dał nam do zrozumienia w swoich poczynaniach, że nie jest osobą dobrą to tak naprawdę, by nadal nie wiemy, jakimi cechami się wykazywał.

Chciałabym w tym miejscu, przejść do aspektu psychicznego i czynników wpływających na jego rozwój.

Nie można nam ukrywać, że życie naszego bohatera do łatwych nie należało. Posunę się do stwierdzenia, że było to życie wręcz męczeńskie, które nie dało naszemu bohaterowi ani chwili radości.

Z wielu wypowiedzi naszego bohatera wywnioskować można, że jego dzieciństwo nie należało do usłanych różami, – których zapewne nie lubił – i było przesłane wieloma nieszczęściami ( I pomyśleć, że Potter ( szlag by cię trafił) uważał, że ma spaprane życie).

Okres dojrzewania, – który na pewno miał dość duże znaczenie – owinięty był wokół toksycznej według mnie przyjaźni z Lily Evans. Trudno wyobrazić sobie, jakie katusze przeżywał nasz bohater gdy zmuszony był do oglądania swej dawnej przyjaciółki która złowieszczo pozostawiła go do osobnika ludzkopodbnego ( szlag by cię trafił Potter!! Tak ciebie też!) który prywatnie był jego osobistym wrogiem.

Następnym czynnikiem była - równie toksyczna jak przyjaźń – miłość, którą Snape darzył Lily Evans.

Łatwo domyśleć się, że tak wiele odrzuceń naszego dość młodego jeszcze bohatera spowodowało jego całkowite zamknięcie się w sobie.

To, z całą pewnością bardzo ułatwiło sprawę Dumbedorowi. Mężczyzna zaczął wykorzystywać go do swoich celów – gdzie jest ta pani z kilofem? – Zdając sobie zapewne sprawę ze złego stanu psychicznego Snape.

Pozostaje, więc pytanie – czy Severus był obdarzony jakimikolwiek uczuciami i czy po kompletnym odrzuceniu, jakiego doznał w dzieciństwie potrafił kochać?

Cóż, jestem skłonna powiedzieć, że tak. I znów nie mamy pewności, co Snape robił po pracy.

Podejrzewam, że to właśnie w ciemnym i pustym lochu, Severus wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie emocje, zgromadzone przez cały ciężki dzień. Musimy pamiętać, że ludzie, którzy tworzą wokół siebie ochronną skorupę, często okazują się po prostu zbyt skryci, aby pokazywać swe uczucia.

No, ale opuśćmy na chwilę strefę emocjonalną naszego bohatera i przejdźmy do omawiania jego cech charakteru.

Na samym początku wspomniałam, o tym, że nasz bohater wykazywał się niesamowitymi zdolnościami aktorskimi. Ja jednak, chciałabym zwrócić uwagę na jeszcze jedną z jego cech, którą należy wyszczególnić w Mistrzu Eliksirów.

Jego zdolność ironizowania, była wręcz idealnie wykształcona. Zadziwiło mnie nie jeden raz to, w jaki subtelny i poetycki sposób zdolny był do zironizowania i poniżenia Pottera ( Dobrze mu tak!!). Z całą pewnością, nikt nie potrafiłby tego zrobić z tak wielkim wdziękiem.

Należy również pamiętać, że Snape był wykształcony – miał opanowane do perfekcji trucizny i eliksiry – tu należy się też mała uwaga - miał niesamowicie silną wolę, że nie dodał żadnej Potterowi (szlag by cię trafił) – potrafił penetrować umysł z doskonałością godną Voldemortowi. Nie posiadamy informacji na temat znajomości jego języków, ale pewne jest, że biegle władał językiem angielskim, – co nie każdy umie.

Uważam za wielkie nieszczęście i nieporozumienie to, że zginął. Nie umiem do końca powiedzieć jednak, że to źle. Bo, czy dobrym byłoby dla niego dalsze życie i męka. Równoważnym argumentem jest fakt, że gdyby nie jego śmierć, Potter ( szlag by cię trafił!!) zapewne miałby pewne trudności w przeżyciu. To istotnie bardzo ciekawe, w jaki sposób mogłoby się wszystko potoczyć, gdyby nie został zmanipulowany, przez Dumbledora.

Nie można nam też zapomnieć, o jego znakomitych zdolnościach pedagogicznych – proszę nie prychać i dać mi skończyć myśl. Severus był znakomitym pedagogiem – bezwzględnym i dogłębnym w swych działaniach. Umiał z wrodzoną i zapewne dokształconą zdolnością zachowywania spokoju, doprowadzić do załamania nerwowego, co jest bardzo ważną cechą u człowieka.

Nie mogę się powstrzymać, aby nie wspomnieć też o szerokim zakresie jego cech. Ten bohater, z całą pewnością jako jeden z nie wielu, posiadał ich tak dużo, że nie można stwierdzić, które były prawdziwe. Za każdym razem, jego cechy wykluczały się na zmianę i nie jesteśmy w stanie tak naprawdę, powiedzieć, jakim człowiekiem był.

Nie wiemy, czy po za czarną magią miał jakieś pasje. Nie wiemy, jakie książki lubił, czy interesowały go robótki ręczne, czy może garncarstwo. Kto wie, być może był miłośnikiem poezji Szekspira, może sam pisał? Jego życie, uczucia, były prawdziwą zagadką i nie do nas należy osądzanie tego człowieka.

Bo nie jesteśmy w stanie powiedzieć, kim był, jakie tajemnice skrywał – po za tymi, które zostały ujawnione – co lubił.

Severus Snape był osobą najbardziej ciekawą, wielobarwną i intrygującą i przy tym, powinniśmy zostać.


End file.
